shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shy Guy
Shy Guys are troublemakers that wear robes and masks. Their first appearance was in the non-Mario game Doki Doki Panic. They originally worked for Wart in the dreamworld Subcon as the main enemies of the game. After Wart was defeated, it is presumed that Shy Guys escaped to Yoshi's Island, as they are also common enemies in the Yoshi series. Some Shy Guys later joined events like parties and sport events, like kart racing and tennis matches, usually as a lightweight and/or speed character. The Legend of the Bondings This contains material from a canceled comic and is not considered canon. A number of Shy Guys still loyal to Wart appear in Chapter 5 of this comic, escaping from Yoshi's Island and going back into the hands of Wart. Their first order of business is to take down anything pink. Of course this meant Kirby. In the end, Wart and his minions were defeated. Shy Guy Adventures This new idea involves Shy Guys being the main characters now instead of the Mario Bros. All the Shy Guy heroes have joined forces to rescue not only the Mario Bros. but also the princess as well. In the beginning only the Shy Bros are seen but eventually the other heroic Shy Guys join up. Mario Party Four In Mario Party Four, the Shy Guy had his own party map. It was a pretend jungle that Shy Guy liked to explore, and he claimed he wasn't brave enough to venture out into real jungles. Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Shy Guy is a very strategic character who is very good at tennis. When he won the flower trophy, Luigi was giving Shy Guy his flower trophy. But on the final stair, he trips, making his mask come off. Luigi sees what happenns & tries to help. But when Shy Guy gets up, luigi sees his true facenone of us know what it looks like. Shy Guy then gets his mask back on his face, skips over to the trophy, grabs it, & twirls with it. Bowser's Kingdom '''Shy Guys '''also appear as common characters in the Bowser's Kingdom show. They have deep, calm voices and appear to be very unintelligent, often falling victim to unfortunate coincidences such as combustion. In Episode 1, while [[Hal the Koopa|Hal] and Jeff are talking, a green Shy Guy falls out of the sky and almost hits Jeff. It is unclear what caused this to happen, but it was most likely due to Mario (who had already been seen attacking other enemies). Hal and Jeff both think the Shy Guy is dead after enduring such a fall, but he gets up again and appears to be unhurt. He asks why the pair of them aren't helping him and his fellow Shy Guys defeat Mario, to which Hal pretends that the Shy Guy distracted them. Jeff then tells the Shy Guy that in order to beat Mario, he must go and hit a nearby block. A Fire Flower appears from the block, and the Shy Guy, believing it is simply a harmless flower, is encouraged to touch it by Jeff. As soon as he does so, he catches fire and runs back to Hal and Jeff for help. Despite being on fire, the Shy Guy doesn't scream and keeps his calm persona, asking why Hal and Jeff aren't helping him and whether there is any water in a nearby warp pipe. The Shy Guy finally manages to put himself out with his own urine, but Jeff gets the naive Steve the Piranha Plant to ignite him again with a fireball. This time, the Shy Guy is burnt to death and crumbles into a heap of ashes, but he reappears soon after as a ghost. After failing to scare Hal and Jeff in his new form, he gets his revenge by telling Mario that Princess Peach is in their direction. He then disappears, leaving Hal and Jeff to be squashed by Mario. Category: Shy Guy varieties Category:The Legend of the Bondings Characters Category:Shy Guy Adventures characters Category:Shy Guys Category:Bowser's Kingdom characters